


My Ice Prince

by Cinnamon_bun_dipped_in_poison



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Might end up having some Bixanna. not sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_bun_dipped_in_poison/pseuds/Cinnamon_bun_dipped_in_poison
Summary: Lucy was heartbroken after finding out that Natsu and Lisanna were dating. Gray comforts her and she realizes that she had fallen for him. Natsu ends up realizing that he has fallen in love with Lucy, and is now crushed. But there is one very important question. How will Juvia react?





	1. Realizations (Lucy)

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much everyone in Fairy Tale will be there (maybe). The characters listed are the ones that are the most involved in the plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much everyone in Fairy Tale will be here. I'm just not sure when they'll show up. This is all just of the top of my head.
> 
> Also, this is only my second work, so if you don't like it well then sorry.

**Lucy:**

It was the day before Valentine's Day and Lucy, having been teased by Mira about this earlier, was in her room trying to figure a few things out. Well, no. She was trying to figure out one thing. Natsu. Or more specifically, how she felt about him.  
She had been trying to convince herself that she didn't like him, or at least not like that. But her heart just wasn't cooperating. And when he came over to check on her later her heart did a little fluttery dance. She didn't talk much when he came over, scared that if she did everything would just come spilling out.  
No, she wanted to tell him tomorrow, on the most romantic day of the year.  
She hoped he would reciprocate her feelings. He never gave any hints that he liked her. Yes, they were close, but he only treated her like a friend. And it kinda broke her heart.  
She got ready for bed and just stared out the window, thinking.  
"I'm going to tell him how I feel tomorrow," she decided. And with that she fell asleep.


	2. Realizations (Gray)

**Gray:**

It was the day before Valentine's day and he couldn't get her out of his head. He could never be sad when she was around. Her smile was intoxicating and her laugh... It was a gorgeous melody that sometimes felt like it was only for him. 

Lucy. Even her name was beautiful. 

He had fallen in love with her on sight, but he figured he never had a chance. Leo was always flirting with her and he figured Natsu had fallen for her to, considering he was pretty protective about her. "She probably likes one of them too," he sighed. He was considering giving up on his feeling for her and thought of dating Juvia to forget. Then he remembered. "Tomorrow Valentine's Day!" he thought, "Maybe if I confess to her then, she'll give me a chance!" "I'll tell her tomorrow." And with that, he fall asleep.


	3. Valentine's Day

**Lucy:**

It was Valentine's Day and Lucy was beginning to doubt her decision. She wanted to tell Natsu how she felt but was worried that he didn't like her back. "What if he likes Erza? Or Mira?" she freaked. "Come on Lucy, Natsu is scared of Erza, he wouldn't be crushing on her." She said to herself, trying to calm herself down. And with that, she headed to the guild.

**Gray:**

Gray was sitting in the guild, waiting for her to come. Just as he started to doubt Lucy was even coming to the guild she walked in. He was going to go tell her when he realized she was looking for someone. 

"Natsu!" she said, "Can I talk to you?"

Gray was about to leave but then he heard Natsu's answer and it changed everything.

"Sure. Actually, one sec." He said as he headed towards the entrance, just as Lisanna walked in. 

"Hey! Lisanna!" he said running towards her. "Natsu!" Lisanna said.

And just as Lucy turned around, they kissed. When she ran out of the guild, she looked like she was about to cry. 

"You idiot!" was all Gray said to Natsu as he ran out of the guild hall after her. 

 

 


	4. Falling

**Lucy:**

"Of course he chose Lisanna. They were practically married when they were little." Lucy thought in tears. "Why did I ever think I had a chance?"

"Who would ever fall for someone like me?" she cried.

Then she heard someone yell.

"Lucy!"

She whirled around at the sound of the voice, wondering who it was.

"Lucy! Are you ok?" Gray asked sitting down next to her. She nodded.

"I know Natsu's an idiot, but I honestly don't see what he sees in Lisanna." he said. "Anything she can do you can do ten times better. And you're way kinder and prettier than she is."

"Thanks Gray, but you're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No I'm not Lucy. I'm simply stating the truth."

Lucy sat there, stunned. She never thought Gray would be the one who would say something like that to her. 

Then she went and sat down on his lap.

When he was about to ask why, she kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the chapter. i was totally stuck and this was all i could think of. i hope the future ones will be better.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~ Mel


	5. Chapter 5

**Gray:**

Now it was Gray's turn to be stunned. He never thought Lucy would kiss him. He always thought the farthest they would ever get was when she hugged him after they won Grand Magic Games. And that had only been out of excitement and the fact that he was the closest person, other than Laxus, and he didn't think she wanted to hug him. 

"W-why'd you do that?" Gray stuttered. His cheeks a color that rivaled Natsu's hair. 

Lucy, now a bright red, tried to think of an excuse. "Well... umm..." she stuttered. She sighed, realizing that nothing she would think of would sound even remotely true. 

"Cuz i like you," she said in a low whisper, giving in and telling him the truth, "but i didn't realize it till now." "i was always with Natsu so i guess i never realized how i actually felt." "Well, that and the fact that Juvia is always clinging to you and threatening to kill me if i come within two feet from you."

"You like Juvia, don't you?" she asked, biting her lip. 

Gray sat there, wondering how she ever even thought of that. It honestly horrified him. 

"No." he said, "I don't." "The person i like is gorgeous, incredibly nice, strong, and happens to be sitting on my lap right now." he said with a grin. 

Lucy, who was still very red from the kiss earlier, somehow managed to blush harder when she realized who he was talking about.

And as she sat there in surprise, Gray leaned down and kissed her.

When the kiss ended they sat there together. Both blissfully unaware that Juvia and Natsu there. And they had just witnessed the entire thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy with summer homework.   
> I hope i can update more consistently but i kinda doubt it. 
> 
> Also, this isn't planned out so if there are any idea's you have for the story feel free to tell me. 
> 
> Till next time!  
> ~Mel


	6. Chapter 6

**Natsu:**

_What the hell is she doing with that stripper!_ Natsu thought, furious.

He had followed Gray out of the guild hall, wanting to get him back for calling him an idiot. He didn't remember doing anything, so why call him that. He followed Gray's scent, not realizing that Lucy's led to the same spot. And got there just in time to here Gray. 

_"I know Natsu's an idiot, but I honestly don't see what he sees in Lisanna." he said. "Anything she can do you can do ten times better. And you're way kinder and prettier than she is."_

"That idiot doesn't know what he's talking about" Natsu mumbled. 

He sat there, furious, until he saw Lucy move. He hadn't paid much attention to what had been going on until then. He watched as Lucy silently stood up and then sat back down on Gray's lap. He watched, confused and a little angry, wondering what the hell she was doing. Then, she kissed him and his anger turned into full blown rage. 

_She's mine you damn stripper!_ he thought before stopping.  _Wait, what? I already have Lisanna. That's who I chose. So why do I feel so...jealous?_

He sat there, and realized that maybe, just maybe he chose wrong. He sat there, wondering how different things would be if he had asked out Lucy instead of of Lisanna. Would she be sitting in _his_ lap, kissing _him_? Or would she have rejected him, and chosen Gray anyways? 


	7. Chapter 7

**Juvia:**

Juvia wondered why her beloved Gray had run after love rival. She had been getting ready to profess her love for him once more, but this time she was going to try to do it in a non-clingy way. She was just about to do it when Lucy walked in and Gray diverted his attention to her. Juvia watched as Lucy saw Natsu and Lisanna kiss. She felt bad for the poor girl, knowing that she had liked Natsu for some time, but pretended not to notice for her sake. And as Lucy ran out the door, she heard Gray call natsu an idiot and watched him run out the door after Lucy. 

“Why did Gray-sama run after Lucy?” she wondered. She had been sure that Gray had loved her, but now she was confused. 

She followed them out of the guild and to the giant cherry where she sat and watched. She thought that Gray was only going to comfort her and was not expecting what happened next. 

She watched as Lucy sat down on Gray’s lap and then noticed Natsu sitting across the field. She watched, horrified as Lucy kissed Gray and then looked back at Natsu and saw the same expression she was feeling. Pure rage. 

Gray-sama was her beloved!!! Lucy had no right to kiss him!!! 

She wanted to jump out and kill Lucy, but something told her she would just drive her beloved away, so she sat and listened. 

She listened, and the more she listened the less sure she was about Gray-sama’s feelings for her. When Lucy asked if Gray-sama loved Juvia, Juvia was delighted, until she heard his answer. 

“No. I don’t.” he said “The person I like is gorgeous, incredibly nice, strong, and happens to be sitting on my lap right now.”

Juvia was furious when she heard that. Lucy had been her love rival, and Juvia let her win. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! yay!  
> i dunno if there are gonna be any more that are this long, sooo yea
> 
> later!  
> ~Mel


	8. NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER

Hello everyone. I'm kinda stuck and need ideas for the next chapter. If you have any suggestions PLEASE let me know. I want to be able to finish this but can't without y'alls help. Soo yea. Bye

~Mel


	9. NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER (AGAIN)

Hey guys. Just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna start writing in first person and not second.   
Just so that you didn't get confused about the sudden switch. 

Bye! :) 

~Mel


	10. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you listen to music while reading: I listened to Happier and I don't wanna see you with her by Sinon. Really helped me out with the chapter.

**Lisanna:**

 

It had been a few days since Valentine’s day and Natsu had started to act strange, usually around Lucy and Gray. They had started dating and it looked like Natsu still couldn’t wrap his head around that. 

“Natsu, what’s wrong? You’ve been acting weird.” I said, worried. 

“Nothing’s wrong.” he said. He sounded angry about something. 

“There’s something wrong. Natsu. Please talk to me.” I said

“Please just leave.” he said. 

He sounded heartbroken and it hurt. So much. Every time we were together he would mention Lucy and then get this far away look in his eyes. Every once in awhile, I could hear him mumbling about a mistake that had to do with Lucy. 

“Natsu.” I said, “I can’t do this anymore.”

His head shot up. He looked stunned, like I had just slapped him in the face. 

“Lisanna... “ he started to say, but I cut him off. 

“You love Lucy. It’s obvious. I can’t stay with you if you aren’t even happy with me.” I said, trying to hold back the tears, “I can’t do this too you.” 

He looked like he wanted to say something, but I kept talking. 

“If I can’t fight with you them I will fight for you. Lucy may love Gray, but she loves you too. I can see it. So go. Fight for her. Let her fight for you. Like I wasn’t able too.”

“Liz…” he said, but it was too late. I was already out the door. Trying to keep myself from bursting into tears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I'm terrible! I haven't updated in forever! I'm so sorry!!!!;-;


	11. Chapter 11

**Lucy:**

It was a few days after Valentine's Day. Gray and I were standing by the request board when I heard Lisanna say something to Natsu.

“Natsu. I can’t do this anymore.” Lisanna said. She sounded heartbroken.

Gray was talking to Erza about our last mission, so I was safe about tuning him out.

“You love Lucy. It’s obvious. I can’t stay with you if you aren’t even happy with me.” she said, “I can’t do this too you.”

She was holding back tears, I could hear it in her voice.

“If I can’t fight with you them I will fight for you. Lucy may love Gray, but she loves you too. I can see it. So go. Fight for her. Let her fight for you. Like I wasn’t able too.” She said. And then she ran out the door.

I felt crushed. I was the reason Lisanna broke up with Natsu. But at the same time I was over the moon. Natsu loved me! But wait, I’m with Gray. I love Gray. Don’t I?


	12. A/N

Hey guys!  
So i'm kinda stuck on what to write for the next chapter >///<  
I need some help. If you have any ideas, please leave them in the comments below, or you can pm me on wattpad @Melamber13 

Thanks guys!

~Mel


End file.
